Existence One-shot
by Faeyte McDowell
Summary: Existence is an unfinished story originally by Denim88. "He left, feeling that it would better protect those he cared for. Was it the right choice? What would result from this decision? Naruto set out for a new home, and created a new path for himself. Watch as our hero's legacy unfolds. NarutoxTemari." This is an Omake; What if the clash between titans went a little differently.


**AN: So I was reading some stories, as I tend to do. And I found this little gem:** **Existence** **by Denim88. It's a Naruto story set about the time of the infamous Wave Country mission. Naruto, in fear of loosing control of the Nine-tails, flees his team at the end of the mission. After some time here and there, he makes his way to Suna, and meets a lovey young woman.**

 **All credit for the sections cut from their story goes completely to them! The Story doesn't look to be touched in ~eight years, but still worth a read!**

 **While reading their story, I had a simple mental image that I wanted to write 'my own' story about. The image is of Naruto in a quasi-Nine-tails cloak form, walking side by side a Gaara in a similar form; though his cloak would be formed from the sand of/in his gourd as they planned to release their respective tailed beast upon the unsuspecting Iwa soldiers.**

 **With that single picture in mind, and relying HEAVILY on Denim88's original thought, I set out to show another way Gaara and Naruto could work together to end the invasion.**

 **Also I'm not a huge fan of writing Naruto Fanfiction in English. Because the show emphasizes so much of the social honorifics {IE: -sannin/-sennin/-sama/-kun/ etc.} The same goes for some of the techniques. It's hard to convey that without sounding 'weeaboo' to be honest.**

 **Like a good majority of Fanfiction the characters are OOC, and this is an AU-ish story.**

 **This Omake/Parody/Retelling? takes place during chapter 16 'The Leaf in the Ashes Part Two'.**

-0-0-0-0-

"Orochimaru, you monster! Stop!" Sarutobi yelled, forcing himself to stand, though barely. He gripped his staff again, though using it for support more than anything else.

Orochimaru turned to the injured Hokage, and his grin grew. He pulled the blade out rather forcefully, causing Naruto to cry out further as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him as he tried to recover. The Kyuubi's aura began to gather over his chest as he rolled onto his back, the bijuu's demonic power mending bone and flesh together as Naruto felt his body slowly succumbing to blood loss and fatigue.

Through the haze Naruto faintly heard the footsteps of the bastard as he calmly walked away from the boy's crumpled form. Naruto's eyes drifted close as felt if he was simply floating on a still lake of cool water.

' _Dimissed. Like I'm not worth anything. I'm not…strong enough.'_

' _ **Kehehehe. Little runt. So weak, so brittle.'**_ The booming voice of the Kyuubi rang out in his mind. It's demonic timber resonating off the walls and caused ripples to form in the water.

The lapping ripples roused Naruto. He cracked a single eyelid open. taking in the look of the bars before him. _'Stupid fox...'_

' _ **Says the weakling bleeding to death before me. How the 'mighty' have fallen. Couldn't save the Third, couldn't save yourself. Who else would you have failed?'**_ His voice while frightening, lacked its usual menacing edge.

Naruto grimaced, the fox was right. He was a liability to the Third, too weak to stand up to Orochimaru, too weak to stand against his father-

His father? Naruto fought to sit up, causing forceful ripples away from him.

' _ **Be still you fool! You have lost too much vigor, and my chakra only heals so quickly. Had your pathetic body been stronger you could absorb more of my chakra and shrug off this blow. So sit still and-**_ ' his monologue like lecture was cut off suddenly.

' _My father! The Fourth is out there. I won't let him see him lose! I made promises!_ His thoughts drifted to Gaara, to Kankuro, to Temari. He fought to stand in the shin high water, throwing droplets away from himself as he set his face in a glare before the might Kyuubi.

Even held behind bars, the large demonic fox was a sight to behold. Its face was set in a perpetual scowl, eyes full of barely concealed anger.

That bastard dared to attack his village. Dared to trick the Sand Village into his own schemes. He dared take his Father-in-law to be from him, the Kazakage. He dared to take his Grandfather in all but blood, the Hokage from him. He dared to pervert his memory of his father. He would die for his crimes.

' _I may be weak! Compared to you I maybe trash! I'm nothing against them! But you are! You can kill him! Kill that snaked faced bastard, and I-I'll give you..._ '

 **The Kyuubi chuckled mirthlessly.** _ **'You will what? What could you possibly give me of any value?'**_

' _Freedom.'_ The word was barely a whisper, but it rang out as clear as glass chattering. For the first time the Kyuubis' perpetual scowl broke in favor a dumbstruck awe. Awe, that was shed quickly for anger. Seething, raw, boiling anger.

' _ **Lies! You promise what you cannot deliver! You would take my chakra and leave me to languish in this prison.'**_ The Kyuubi roared in vitriol, as it slammed into the bars to emphasize his point. It roared in fury, eyes glaring at the boy who struggled to stand in before the overwhelming killer intent.

Naruto's face drew into hard scowl as he stood straight, ignoring the phantom would to his chest. He ignored the fury of the Nine-Tails. For his promise he would deal with the devil himself, just like his father had.

' _I swear to you. If you save the Hokage, if you save the leaf, if you kill that Bastard! I'll give you freedom. Believe it!_ ' The passion in his voice matched only by the steel of his promise.

' _Spare the leaf your fury. Go where you want, do what you will. Freedom from bonds.'_

' _ **You will die if we separate. The seal ensures it. Even if-Even if you spoke the truth the village would only come for me to secure its weapon, if another village did not try first.**_ ' The Kyuubi sighed as his fury settled.

' _Do we have a deal?'_ Naruto was having trouble standing, his knees were ready to buckle and his strength was fading. Whatever the Kyuubi decided, it would have to be quick. He didn't know how much had time had passed the quicker he got back 'out' the quicker he could try to help the Hokage.

The Kyuubi looked upon the boy, for that is all he saw. A boy standing before him, shivering from blood loss and cold. **'** _ **Probably shock.'**_ Would he truly risk his life to save his village? Would be betray him? It didn't matter. Giving the boy any more chakra wasn't an option.

' _ **It is taking all the chakra you can handle to heal your wound. If I forced any more into you, you would simply expire.'**_ Freedom, it was a nice thought. A pipe dream to never be.

With a grim nod, Naruto had his answer. _'Tell me one thing, before I die? What is your name?'_

The Kyuubi merely scoffed, closing its eyes and shaking its head. As if it was so easy to win his trust. The sheer thought of the impudence-

' _ **What?! You'll die! Foolish child!**_ ' While the Kyuubi had looked away, the water swirled around the boy's feet, wrapped around him to his waist, and lifted him to the seal. Naruto had reached out and took hold of the paper and ripped it away, exposing the true seal beneath. ' _ **Why? Unleashing me will be no different than becoming a creature yourself!'**_

Naruto didn't falter as he answered. _'My end justifies my means. All I've done is delay, all I've done is evade. The end of the road is my end. I am a Naruto Uzamaki! I am a ninja before I am a man. I was a creature before I could stand. And I will fulfill my promise! Save my village, and kill that Bastard.'_ Without another pause Naruto unlocked the seal, and released the nightmare of the Nine-Tails within the village of Konoha.

-0-0-0-

Mianto suddenly felt something inside himself pull. A resonance deep within, the latent connection he had to his own half of the Nine-Tails.

The demonic chakra within him coiled and rolled, boiling and frothing against the seal. Before he could act, the seal cracked and leaked. Golden chakra poured out of him, framing his form and surrounding his body. After a moment the chakra stilled and he was left draped in robes made of condensed chakra.

Orochimaru turned on a heal, quickly looking to Minato. While Minato was firmly under his control, the influx of chakra disturbed him greatly. The feel of this chakra was malice in carmate, almost as if it was that of a tailed beast!

"Kukuku, Minato? What do we have-"

Before either of the ninja could fully process this, both were quick to notice a sudden surge of killer intent. Turning to look at the boy, the same familiar malignant chakra signature exploded out of him.

In a process almost too quick to describe, Naruto woke fully. His eyes snapped open. His once bright cerulean eyes, that looked like a playful eddy of water; now were a deep crimson emulating the roaring inferno of hell. He placed a hand upon the ground as he half rolled over looking directly into Orochimaru, and vanished.

Orochimaru instinctively threw up a guard, blocking the fist of Naruto aimed for the side of his head, Kusanagi reactively being drawn in a wide arc to bisect the boy. Naruto simply vanished from sight as the space he occupied was cut through cleanly.

"So you've used the Demon's chakra have you now? You're still to slow boy!" His shout was emphasized as he parried a clawed hand of Naruto's aimed to remove his entrails. With a kick of almost laughable ease Naruto was sent several meters away, nearly impacting the barrier. For someone of Orochimaru's caliber he had time to parry the attack, and see the thick form of chakra the boy was quickly being covered in. His skin quickly burning off to expose muscles as a single tail waved behind him.

Sarutobi quickly flew through hand signs before summoning a torrent of intense scorching flames to Orochimaru's exposed back. With a deft leap the snake Sannin leapt over the flames and turned his attention to the weakened Kage.

"Ah-ah Sensei. Attacking while my back was turned, how devious of you." His voice still calm and collected, the tailed beast in this form wasn't an issue, and the Third was nearly done. Or so he thought.

"More!" With a skin crawling screech Naruto summoned the attention of the Kage level fighters. His flesh instantly burnt away, as four additional tails sprang into existence. The transformation was slower than Naruto wanted, but the power it gave. Oh, the power it gave.

The ground indented with cracks as Naruto stepped into a dash, a high kick aimed at Orochimaru's head. The Sannin move to intercept the blow with Kusanagi again, until Naruto suddenly vanished. Without a moment passing he reappeared behind Orochimaru scoring deep gouges into his back with chakra formed claws. He landed on a single outstretched hand and followed his attack quickly, emulating Sauske's barrage technique. Several dense chakra tails sweeping into Orochimaru and knocking him away from the Third.

With a quick flip Naruto put himself between the Third and his student. Landing on all fours, he looked more beast than boy. His chakra output was incredible and only seemed to be growing. "I've got your back, Old Man." Naruto's voice was hoarse, gravelly, it no longer sounded comparable his once jovial fun-loving self.

Sarutobi stood his ground. He wasn't called the God of Shinobi for no reason. He greedily took the brief respite Naruto had granted. He took in his surroundings, the most prominent being Naruto standing defiantly before him. Even with so much of the Demon's chakra flowing through him he would protect the Kage with his life. Truly he had inherited the Will of Fire from his parents. Minato stood some distance away staring wide eyed at his son. The poor man, being forced to fight his Sensei, his son, unable to help unable to do more than watch, or attack his own blood.

The four holding the barrier though, they strained to contain the immense chakra being contained within. Sweat poured freely from their brows, as they muttered curses trying desperately to keep the clash of these titans in check. They knew it wouldn't hold forever, but they would try their damndest to see this plan through. A pity, such devotion wasted on a snake like him.

Orochimaru shrugged off the blow, more than likely trying hard to make it seemed he was uninjured. While lucky to be alive he was far from uninjured. It looked like his respite was over. The Sannin's hands flew together quickly before outstretching his arms producing a plethora of snakes from both his sleeves. Each snake's mouth opened wide with a sinister hiss, revealing a Kusangi like blade in each.

The real fight was only just starting.

Naruto dashed forward, a large claw of chakra intercepting most of the blades, causing the Sannin to evade sideways. The Third burst into motion meaning to intercept via swinging his staff down to cut off escape, only to be block by the Fourth.

"Sorry Sensei. It seems his will isn't quite weakened yet. I hope you're not to hurt to badly." Minato while a kind man, was a challenge to the Third on his best days. Add in age and debilitating injuries…well.

Sarutobi responded via a wild back hand, followed by a brutal back quick to the Fourth's knee. As the Fourth crumpled he blocked the third attack; a devastating staff blow aimed at the top of his head.

Minato, quickly spun into a leg sweep prompting the Third to jump. Upon the bating the Third to Jump, the Fourth quickly switched into a one-armed hand stand kicking upward into the Third's chest.

Sarutobi coughed hard as he took the hit. "Impressive, you saw your son perform the move once, and copied it so flawlessly. As expected of my student." Minato invisibly blushed at the complement, one would need a moving circulatory system to actually blush.

Whatever banter was planned between the two as Orcohimaru sent Naruto skidding between them. The Sannin was sporting several open wounds, although mostly light. It seemed contact with Naruto's skin caused moderate burns; judging by the smoking skin of Orochimaru's fist. The pair glanced to Naruto, only to see a Demon. Gone was now was nearly every trace of the boy they knew. His form crouched on all fours as six tails whirled around him. His body now was mostly covered by some sort of boney exoskeleton. A sharp contrast to the mass of black and red chakra that made up his body.

"Minato, forget the relic! Focus on your Brat!" Minato could only sigh as he teleported away, his blade aimed for his staggered son's exposed neck. The blow was bodily blocked by several of Naruto's tails as he roared in defiance.

"All of it." Naruto growled out before shaking his head. "I said give me all of it!" His chakra again flared as a seventh tail emerged. The change was instant as Naruto's form grew larger still, his joints popping and cracking as chakra and boned melted seamlessly together.

What was once a young boy a little on the short side, was now a Demonic container opened the size of a small house sporting seven tails. The freed prisoner roared in dominance as it took in the sight of Orochimaru.

The Third shuddered under the oppressive feeling of the Killer Intent before him. Even if they managed to defeat the Fourth, and Orochimaru, would the Kyuubi be sated?

"Kukuku. You see Sensei, even if I am defeated here. Naruto- _kun_ will undoubtedly destroy the leaf in a rage of wanton destruction." The Sannin taunted hotly.

Sarutobi answered, in a weary and ragged voice. "The Will of Fire burns strong, if even one ninja stands. I place my faith in Naruto, you won't survive this."

Orochimaru was low on options, the Fourth was barely able to distract the boy for long. Bluster as he would like, the old fool may yet be right. Quickly running through hand signs, he slammed his hand into the ground with a shout _**"Kuchiyose Jutsu!"**_

Calling the snake that appeared large, would be a gross understatement. Manda was a head above the rest of his clan and named head of the clan for a reason. His size was formidable to the other Summon Families, his fangs were sharp, and his venom potent. Truly a pinnacle of ninja serpents.

"What is the reason for summoning-" Whatever catty dialogue that would follow was lost as Naruto pounced on the mass of serpent between him and his target. Manda though thoroughly taken by surprise was quick to recover. Hurriedly shedding his skin to escape and attack the seven tailed form of Naruto from behind.

As the two gargantuan battled it out the Fourth had no choice as he threw a three-pronged kunai toward his son. A short series of hand signs later, the lone Kunai became many. A shower of kunai that Naruto knocked away with a wave of his tails. All according to plan.

" _ **Hiraishin!"**_ Yelled the Fourth as he began to assault Naruto from all sides. A valid strategy against many ninja. Naruto fought with everything he could. His claws, tails, and teeth were put to work as he fought the great serpent.

The Steeling himself for further combat Sarutobi made a snap decision. "Enma, you must go and aid Naruto. I will handle Orochimaru."

The staff he was using as a crutch quickly returned to it's humanoid form. "Hiruzen, you are sure?"

The Third stood tall, despite his body's protest. "I am, now go!" He rushed in to engage his student with taijutsu leaving Enma to aid Naruto. They exchanged blows quickly, each tired, each winded, each fighting for survival.

The Fourth felt a tug, and was send spiraling to the ground as Naruto charged past him. A glance to his side alerted him to the Monkey Summon's hold on his ankle.

"Lord Enma! Nice to see you again! I wish we could see each other under different circumstances." The Monkey seemed to smile a moment, before bodily tossing Minato to the roof.

"I have missed you child, it is good to see you. I shall see you returned to your wife as swift as I am able."

The ground shook, as the pairs of Monsters squared off. Great spouts of fire, met by equally gate gouts of water, steamed hissed and whistled as it clouded parts of their battlefield. Onlookers outside the barrier were kept between terror and awe as the mightiest of men and monster fought for supremacy.

It was only a matter of time now until something had to give; and when it did the fallout would shape the Shinobi world for generations to come.

The barrier shook as Manda was knocked head long into it; his flesh searing at the touch. Before he could move Naruto caught and held him against it. With a curse against Orochimaru; the summoning was canceled.

The lesser foe defeated Naruto sought out his primary target. The Bastard. Spotting him engaged in a ninjutsu struggle with the Old Man, he promptly charged completely ignoring the Fourth. A costly mistake. As he passed the Fourth, whom while still engaged with the Monkey Summon, he was eviscerated along the stomach.

While the Fourth regrettably scored a clean hit to his son; he left his back open to Enma. The trade seemed to be in Enma's favor. While the Fourth hit the ground, hard Naruto lumbered past him not even pausing to react to the wound. Smoke billowed from the wound as the torrent of blood leaking was quickly stemmed. It seemed the sole purpose Naruto had, was to kill Orochimaru. Not that he minded, but being side lined by his own son? Kushina would be laughing at him; after she berated him for attacking their son in the first place.

Orochimaru back peddled quickly avoiding and evading as much as he could before being overwhelmed in the confined space. A quick substitution left a winded Sarutobi in the path of a full rampaging Jinchuuriki. His life flashed before his eyes as he sailed through the air toward the barrier. Touching it would surely be painful. Flying full force would be a death sentence. His train of through was brought to a screeching halt as he was wrapped in a single tail, his skin seared at the contact, his armor protested and burnt and then he was released. Or rather thrown to the floor.

Even with seven tails unrestrained, Naruto still looked after him….in his own special, albeit painful way. Better hurt than dead he supposed.

Naruto on the other hand had barely spared the Third a moment between attacks. Kill the Bastard, get freedom. Kill the Bastard, get Freedom. Kill the Bastard! Get Freeedom!

Orochimaru was looking for an out. The damned Brat still had enough wits to save the Old Man. He spared a glance between the Third and the Fourth, both had taken heavy losses and wouldn't stand much longer. The Brat was a complication getting out of hand. He needed to put him down. The only sure fire way was to copy the Fourth, and he had no intention of summoning _that_ creature.

His musing was interrupted as the face of the Demon appeared a hairs breath away from his own.

"KukuKU!" His mild laughter was interrupted as he was driven to the roof they fought on. He idly wondered how it supported the weight of the Boy-turned-Kyuubi, Manda, the various earth Justu and more. Imagine if he had successfully summoned the First. He would have likely sprouted a forest atop the building. Snapping back to attention at the sound of a roar from Naruto, he managed a grimace before rolling to the side to dodge a massive chakra coated clawed fist.

A loud crack was heard. A sound like a glass floor that supported all you love cracking. Orochimaru spared a glance to the side. The barrier! The barrier was failing! How long had it been? Surely it they could last atleast- The chakra! The undiluted chakra of the Kyuubi was over stressing the four! How hadn't he noticed this?! If the barrier fell now, he would quickly be overrun.

The Third saw what would happen if the barrier fell here and now. While ANBU would come to aid them against Orochimaru, worse yet Naruto's demonic Chakra would infect the Village. The panic it would generate, may cause a Shinobi to attack out of fear. And if Naruto defended himself? The loss of life could be potentially devastating. The boy would never forgive himself.

Minato suddenly felt something snap in him. His trance like state seemed to fade. Orochimaru's will had lessened against his own. Shaking his head free of the remaining cobwebs, he leapt into action while he still could. Orochimaru wouldn't be distracted for long.

Orochimaru felt a sharp pain in his back. He growled as the sound of steel embedding into flesh could be heard, and he turned to see Minato before him, swirling _**Rasengan**_ in one hand and a three-pronged kunai in the other.

Sarutobi forced himself between Orochimaru, the Fourth and Naruto. "My Boy! You mustn't! You've done enough! Please Naruto! You must not destroy the barrier!"

The seven tails roared in rage, his ever increasing power further stressing the weakened barrier and made to pushed past him; but the Third would not relent. "You risk the lives of others should it break! Your chakra alone could kill untold civillians!"

And against all reason, against all logic that a transformed Naruto would bother to hear him, let alone listen. It made him pause. Naruto turned to the Barrier, a spent noxious miasma had formed as a result of using his chakra and it hung thick in the air; contained in the barrier. And to the Thirds immense relief and surprise Naruto sat. Naruto took in great pulls of air, breathing in the noxious chakra. Each exhale was a clearer chakraless breath. It would take some time, but Naruto would reabsorb every bit of tainted chakra to spare the village. With each breath in, his own chakra form degraded. Breathe in, and out. Again and again until his breath was unladen with such a thick miasma of demonic chakra. As the process continued, he felt his rage dull, the control of the Kyuubu fade. The Nine-tails slowly returning to his cage.

He opened his eyes, a slightly dulled cerulean blue and noticed he had reverted back to his 'normal' short self. Naruto could see, whatever the Fourth had done had cost him. Orochimaru stood armless as he lashed hit foot back knocking the Fourth away, and dispelling the golden chakra cloak.

Orochimaru looked to see Sarutobi slowly shifting into a combat stance, though still clearly injured between him and the Seven-Tailed Brat he saw a hopeless situation when it came.

He turned to his four bodyguards and yelled, "We're retreating!"

Sakon, Jirobou, Kidomaru, and Kimimaru all canceled their hold on the barrier, and quickly rushed to their master's side. As they rushed off the fear of the Kyuubi created by Naruto's chakra prevented an immediate follow. As much as he wished the Bastard dead, the village came first.

Several ANBU ninja held the weapons tight, eyeing the boy warily, while moving to aid their Hokage.

The Third waved off a medical ninja as she approached. "Stop worrying about the old man so much, and go check on the young boy who helped protect our village. Send a squad after that Traitor, and bring me their heads."

The ANBU captain responded by sending a team after Orochimaru, and the four. He then looked to Naruto. Naruto payed him no mind, as he stood on shaky legs and approached his fading Father. The Third, tired as he was gave Naruto an arm up. And helped shoulder him as they ambled to the prone form of the Fourth.

"Wow kiddo. That was one hell of a fight." Minato had an easy smile that betrayed how nervous he was at meeting his own son.

"I'm a monster, I have this...thing inside me." Naruto added, his eyes downcast.

"No, Orochimaru is a Monster, you are a man." The Fourth responded with a serious edge. "Want to know the difference?"

Naruto could only nod slowly afraid to see disappointment in his father's eyes.

"If it wasn't for that 'Monster' Naruto, I would not still be alive." Sarutobi started.

"Having the Kyuubi inside of you, doesn't make you a Monster. But knowing when to let it out, that's what makes you a man. I am, so very, very proud of you…my son." Finished Minato.

Naruto felt tears pool in his eyes. Enma, who had been quietly standing to the side moved to aid the Third to stand, as he let the boy kneel next to his father.

"I'm sorry our first memorable meeting was like this." He felt Naruto's hand grasp his own, but only barely. His sense of touch, as with his life was quickly ending.

"Dad, you can't leave me! I only just got you back! I won't let you go! Believe it!"

"You're so brave, so fierce, like your mother."

"My…mother?"

Minato nodded solemnly. "I can't stay around son; your Mom will miss me for sure!" He tried to laugh it off, but only managed a weak chuckle.

"You can blame your name on her ya'know. Got it from a book from one of Jiraiya's books."

"You mean Ero-sennin?

Minato raised an eyebrow, before suddenly catching on. "Ah-hahahaha! He let's you get away with calling him that!" His laugh died into a cough once more. "Hehe, yes. Jiraiya the Toad Sage was my teacher, my mentor, and my friend. It was why I named him your Godfather after all."

"He's been training me, along with Gaara of the Sand. He's…he's been great Dad." Naruto didn't feel the need to mention the pervert's tendencies at the moment.

"Gaara of the Sand huh? I wondered why you had two Hitai-ite on. Is my little man already a spy? If so might not want to wear them both so openly!" MInato tried to joke, even he had to admit that was kinda lame.

"No I, left Konoha. I couldn't control the fox…and I almost hurt someone, someone important." Naruto was felt shame for having left, but his father's smile gave him hope.

"It's every man's job to find their place in this world. Be it with Konoha, or Suna I have faith you're continue to be a good man. I can't expect you to forgive me, for placing such a burden on your shoulders. But you've proven to be everything I could hope for and more." Naruto could sense his father's chakra dip and fade faster.

"Dad?"

"Grow up strong, fight for what you believe in with everything you have. Win or lose, try your hardest. Your mother and I will be with you every step of the way, cheering you on." Naruto choked back his tears as they fell in force.

"Do me a favor will you? Say 'Hello' to Jiraiya and Kashi for me? I love you so very much, my son." Naruto watched as the last breath left his father. As if a cue the body broke apart, the shell crumbling like ash and blowing away in the wind. Naruto felt a feather-light touch on his shoulders, causing his head to snap up. He looked, though no one was behind him the closest was the ANBU Captain, and the Third who was getting medical attention.

' _We're always with you…'_

Naruto's heart lurched, and he failed to choke back a sob. He held the dead body belonging of an Oto-Genin that laid in place of his father. Tears fell freely as he rocked back and forth, finding out he had a father only to lose him so soon after was almost more than he could bare.

Sarutobi stood quietly as a Medic-nin silently fussed over him. Naruto needed to grieve at least for the moment. He couldn't imagine the emotional roller coaster the boy had been on.

Once Naruto had calmed down, he felt Sarutobi place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Naruto felt relief wash over him. He wiped his eyes and stood looking at the Hokage. Doing his best to be as cheerful as he could. "Old Man! You're okay!"

Sarutobi smiled and was being helped back to a medical stretcher. "Heheh, hardly the case, but thanks in no small part to your efforts, I'll live to see another day."

"I believe we have done our part Naruto, it is time to let the others do theirs while we recuperate." The Third looked tired. Not sleepy, but tired. Naruto on the other hand, wasn't done yet. He hadn't used much of his own reserves; the Kyuubi instead supplementing his chakra for the transformation. His body however, was beyond sore. He did his best not to show it but the Third could clearly see the stiffness in him. The boy needed to rest, to let the Kyuubi regenerate his chakra and more importantly to let Naruto's body recover from so much exposure to the demonic chakra.

However, it was uncanny how little Naruto seemed affected. It seemed as if his impassioned cry for restraint to the transformed Naruto had made the Kyuubi focus on his remaining chakra on preserving Naruto. This was something to discuss with Naruto at length another time.

"It's time for the Old Man to get some sleep. I'm not done yet, my friends are out there, and I'll see them back safely." Hiruzen smiled weakly at his conviction. "Very well. Tenzou, take your team and head to the main gate, spread the word that Orochimaru and his forces have retreated."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU gave a sharp nod before he and a group dashed off to aid in the main battle.

"Naruto" the Third started. "I know you heal quickly, but at least let a medic look you over. What we've endured is no small feat." Naruto thought it over, he needed a moment to set things right with the Kyuubi anyway. Might as well hit too birds with one kunai. Naruto closed his eyes, entering his prison once again.

-0-0-0-

Upon opening his eyes, he saw the cage door closed once again, and the Kyuubi locked safely behind.

" _I set you free."_ Naruto said matter-o-factly.

The Kyuubi ignored him.

" _Why did you come back, that wasn't our deal."_

The Kyuubi merely grumbled in response.

" _You give me your all and save the village, which you did; and you go free. No more cages, so what gives?"_ Naruto while glad not to be dead, felt a little betrayed by the nine-tails.

" _I said what gives you lazy fox!"_ Naruto screamed so as to make certain he was heard.

" _ **I didn't kill the Bastard."**_ He replied quietly.

" _Say what now?"_ Naruto dug into his ear with a pinky finger.

" _ **Our deal was for me to kill the Bastard. I was unable to. Therefore, I returned."**_ Was it just Naruto or did the Kyuubi seem 'sad' about failing to kill the Bastard?

" _That wasn't the point. You gave your chakra, and I didn't kill him. So that's on me!"_ Naruto couldn't believe he had to defend this.

" _ **It matters not, just leave me be**_ **."** The fox shifted to face further away from his jailer.

" _It matters to me. Did you believe I'd let you go for killing the Bastard?"_ The question seemed innocent enough, even if he accidently implied that it was a farce.

The Kyuubi bristled at the question, but refused to answer.

" _If you had killed him, saved the Old Man, saved my Village…I would have. I swear. But since you didn't…"_ Naruto trailed off to gauge the Nine-tails reaction. A dangerous game to play.

The Kyuubi curled tighter on itself to drown out the perceived taunting. Having failed to kill a single ninja, even if he held back unleashing all his chakra at once was apparently a sore spot. Had the Kyuubi attempted a full transformation instantly he may have succeeded in killing the Bastard; or he may have aided his escape in the ensuing panic.

Naruto began to slowly meander through the water, pretending not to pay attention to the Kyuubi as it sulked in failure at a lost chance. _"Well you did most of what I asked, so you should get most of what you wanted. How about I let you out, 'temporarily'. There is a bunch of Iwa-nin outside of the Village. And I was just thinking, maybe I could let you out for a few hours. Stretch the tails, run around a bit, mark a tree-"_

 _He had gotten a little lost in thought while rambling and jumped back with a startled yelp as he turned and noticed the Kyuubi's muzzle pressed against the bars, mere feet from him._

" _ **Truly? You would release me?"**_ To say the Kyuubi was dubious was like saying Naruto liked Ramen. But the hint of Hope, a glimmer of a thing you had to look for. Like really look for. Like squint at mountain to see a fly on it, look for.

Once Naruto got his heart rate back down he smiled up at the 'big softy'. _"Sure thing! If you're extra good I'll even see if Shukaku wants to play!"_

The nine tails shook his head in distaste. " _ **Leave the one tail out of this. He is so annoying.**_ "

Naruto merely grinned. _"Nope! He needs exercise to, and the two of you should be friends anyway! You're like brothers!"_

Before the Nine-tails could answer, Naruto started walking off. _"I'll go let the Old Man know the plan, don't attack the Suna or the Konoha ninja and it should be fine!"_ With a wave Naruto left the prison. Little did Naruto know, how close to the truth he was. To say the Bijuu were like a Family was not far off the mark. A very…very dysfunctional family, but family none the less.

-0-0-0-

Naruto's eyes burst to life, as he jumped to his feet. Scaring the life out of the poor medic-nin working on him. While they had barely began to work on him, it seemed that the chakra miasma left behind by his transformations, and ensuing fight, when absorbed had been directed to heal his most prominent injuries. Naruto failed to notice this.

"Wow medic-san! You work fast! Alright Old Man! I made a deal with the Fox, we're gonna go clean out the rest of these jerks that invaded us. When you get the signal, pull all our troops back in the village!" He added latently with a fox like grin that boarded on malicious. "Leave it to us, Believe it!" With a great lunge and a boost of wind chakra, Naruto was rocketing toward the gate of the village, and the front lines of the battle.

The few remaining ANBU and Medics left behind to look after the wounded Hokage, looked worried as the Third began to laugh uproariously.

"That boy, is the future of our world." Hiruzen said with a smile, followed by a wince as he was poked and prodded by a medic-nin. "Damn it woman, I'm injured here!"

-0-0-0-

Naruto got a birds eye view of the damage done. It wasn't pretty. Lots of buildings had been destroyed, more and more the closer he got to the village entrance. As he dashed from rooftop to rooftop, he noticed a large fire ball being hurled into the air. He knew that fireball anywhere! "Sauske!" he yelled as he zero'd in on his friend's location.

"Heh, the idiot's here." Kiba had just finished stating as Naruto landed.

Naruto landed in a crouch, turned and stood to point at Kiba. "Hey, Dog-breath! Why don't you come say that to my face?!" It was then Naruto noticed things. His mask, was not on. He wasn't exactly sure when he had lost it. Almost with his jacket, and shirt, and most of his pants. He spared a quick look on himself, covered in grim, dirt, and dried blood. Pants with half a leg missing, only one shoe. Only wearing the waste band and left sleeve of his jacket. Hiding his identity his clothes were not.

"He really is alive…" Ino spoke, feeling a ghost of a smile spread across her face as the others assembled showed various signs of relief and joy.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Uh, hey guys. I…suppose I have some explaining to-"

"Baka!"

Naruto turned to see Temari on a war path several feet away and closing, giant fan raised high poised to strike.

"Gaara! Sauske! I'm going in!" With a war cry of his own, Naruto rushed Temari. "I'll send flowers." Was followed by "Here lies the dobe."

Before she could let confusion take over as to why Naruto was charging her, Temari swung her weapon. Naruto was quicker, he slipped into her guard, one arm blocks hers before her swing fully matured, and the other reaching around her neck to hold her. With a single set of movements, Naruto had avoided the strike, took control of Temari, closed the distance between them, and proceeded to kiss the ever-loving lights out of the girl.

She struggled for a moment, or two, or three, but he held her fast. His freer arm snaking around her waste to hold her as he kissed her with all he was worth. A loud thud was heard signaling her weapon dropping as she wrapped her arms around him as if he would blow away in the breeze.

The group of Genin merely coughed awkwardly as the seconds ticked by. No one seemed to want to break it up. Except perhaps Kankuro who went from smirking, to shock, to blushing, to irritation, to down right steaming. "That's my sister, let her breathe damn it!"

Gaara merely glanced towards his elder brother. "You ruined the moment."

Naruto pulled back slowly, but kept his arms around her. He took in the tears on her face, and had a glimpse of how worried she was for him.

"I'm sorry, Temari. I had to help the Hokage. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm so glad to see you safe." Naruto himself felt all cried out, but it ate him alive to see her look so hurt.

Temari however was having trouble restarting her brain. She managed to get out a strangled. "I was worried…"

"We'll talk after the battle, I promise. Just you and me and the night sky." Naruto smiled lightly.

"Since when did you get so smooth?" Temari shot back, her brain finally booting up past dos.

Shikamaru decided now was the correct time to disturb the mood. "Good to see you alive Naro-Naruto; you were with the Hokage, what's the status over there?"

"Good to see you to. We've driven off Orochimaru's forces, they're in full retreat. We still need to deal with the Iwa-nin assaulting the village from the Main gates. Luckily for us we've got a plan for us to take care of it."

An explosion to the south startled the collected Genin out of there reverie. "Well Dobe, let's hear it?" Sauske prodded with a tease.

"Well it all depends on Gaara." He replied with a smirk. "Not a mark on you, lucky bastard. How you feeling?"

"Gaara nodded politely. "We've been mostly out of combat, I'm well rested."

"I talked to the Old Man, we've got a plan, and I got a debt to repay gonna need your help with it." Naruto grinned cryptically.

"What do you have in mind." Gaara asked, refusing to fall for the bait of being excited.

"How do you feel about, taking a nap?" Naruto asked seriously, though a vicious grin on his face.

At this the assembled Genin sighed, facepalmed, or collectively let out a breath at the stupid question. All that is, except Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara himself. There was after all a reason Gaara did not sleep.

The tension apparently broken, Kiba started, "Man I was all hyped up and everything. What are we supposed to do? Go back to the far end of the village and watch the kids or something?

Naruto didn't listen well to the conversation around him, he picked up little snippets here and there, Shikamaru welcoming a nap, Sakura warning about chakra exhaustion, Chouji backing her up. All the while he locked eyes with Gaara, waiting for a response.

"I, am not particularly tired at the moment Naruto." Gaara hedged not wanting to openly speak about the topic before them. "Though I am sure, I felt you…take a nap, earlier. Are you well?" Gaara implied strongly.

If anything, Naruto's grin grew. "I'm better than okay, and I strongly recommend the two of us, walk right out of this village and take a nice, long, nap. I've cleared it with the Old Man, and I'll show you how to…sleep, in a way you've never thought of."

At this Shino looked between the two boys, a mild blush on his face.

"Trust me Gaara, I'll keep the nightmares away." Naruto finished. He'd stand by Gaara's decision but he really wanted Gaara with him. Shakaku would be good for the Kyuubi, he needed a play friend for a little. And the Kyuubi would make sure Shukaku didn't get out of hand, bolstering Gaara's confidence in himself and his control.

"Hey Naruto, maybe this isn't such a good idea?" Temari ventured, prompting others to look over.

"What idea? Taking a nap? Of course it's a stupid idea!" Sakura started only to be silenced by Shikamaru.

"We're missing subtext Sakura. Whatever he means, it is clearly Gaara's choice. If it helps the village out of this trouble, I say it's worth it. I believe in Naruto."

Sauske nodded his consent, quickly followed by an exuberant pledge of support from Lee.

"Come on Gaara, let's run wild." Naruto approached Gaara and offered a hand.

With great trepidation Gaara nodded his consent, and took Naruto's hand. "Very well, I will aid you however I can."

Naruto beamed as he shook Gaara's hand. He spun around to the group assembled as if they were his private army. "Alright! Here's the plan! Approved by the Hokage himself! So do exactly as I say! We've got to alert every ninja in the village, Suna, and Konoha to retreat!"

At this the Genin sputtered in surprise. "Retreat?! We have to defend the village!"

"Ino is right, this is our home! This is most unyouthful!" Added Lee. Convincing them to follow the orders shouldn't be this hard…plan B!

"I out rank you all, so listen up! Hokage says retreat, we retreat!" Naruto started in only to be cut off by Kankuro.

"Uh actually Naro, we're the same rank…and we've-" he said gesturing to himself and Temari "-been a Genin longer so wouldn't that give us seniority?"

Naruto looked over to Kankuro with his best deadpan expression. "I beat Kiba _and_ Neji in my fights!" To the loud protest of 'Hey!' "I just fought both Orochimaru, and the Fourth Hokage and lived! I am totally getting a Chunin promotion! So it's like totally already a thing, Believe it!"

The shock of the claim was enough to pause a rebuttal. "Look, let's just do our jobs. Shikamaru you're the smart one, divide the groups up, get their butts to the walls and call back our ninja. Temari, you're with us. Teme, send up a _**Goukakyuu**_ when you're done. We got a battle to win."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but was too bothered to point out he was being ordered around. Temari however knew what was coming, and gulped loudly as she nodded.

"Troublesome…. alright you heard the Hokage, and Chunin-chan over here. Lee, you're in group one, Kiba in group two…" His voice trailed off as Gaara, Temari and Naruto headed up and out along the rooftops to get within sight of the main gate.

-0-0-0-

As the three landed on a stable rooftop that took in the damage. The fights were still being waged just past the outer walls. Thanks to the aid of Suna…or rather the betrayal of Suna? Well thanks to Suna the Iwa-nin were hard pressed to enter the actual village.

"Alright, here's the plan for us. Temari, when we see the Jounin starting the retreat I want you to hit just past the gate with your biggest attack, the messier the better. Gaara, we're letting them out." Naruto stated matter of factly.

"Naruto, while I do not doubt your abilities, I doubt my ability to fully control Shukaku, should he escape-" Gaara was nervous, fidgeting as he talked.

"I met my dad earlier." Naruto started, cutting him off. "He was the Fourth Hokage, heh go figure. Orochimaru brought him back from the dead, using the dead body of an Oto-nin. He made me fight him to the death. My father, gave up his life to seal the Nine-tails in me." The pain in Naruto's voice echo'd with Gaara, the thoughts of losing his own mother was bad, but the idea of having to fight her to the death was troubling. His father, not so much.

"He told me that he put the Kyuubi in me, and I was…okay with it. I guess, maybe I'm just used to it. Being a Monster."

Gaara nodded along, such was the life of the Jinchuuriki. Temari made to respond, but stopped when Naruto let out of a laugh.

"Want to know what he told me, when I said I was a monster?" Naruto turned toward his best friend, an honest smile on his face.

Looking at his face Gaara thought he might fear the answer, almost as much as he feared releasing Shukaku. Reassured by Naruto's smile he pressed on. "I do."

"He says: 'Having that inside you, doesn't make you a Monster. Knowing when to let it out, makes you a man." Temari nodded along to Naruto's words. "You're Dad sounds like a smart guy."

"Heh, yea he was." Out of the corner of his eye Naruto noticed a familiar _**Goukakyuu**_ launch into the sky. "That's the signal. Temari, as big as you can make it. We're counting on you."

Temari nodded, and shifted her stance to be ready for when they needed her. Naruto tapped Gaara on the shoulder and dropped down onto the main street leading out of the village. With less than a hundred meters to go, they began a sedate walk together, as ninja from both Suna and Konoha dashed past them, away from the conflict they walked towards. Temari would cover they're retreat if only briefly giving them time to transform.

As they walked Gaara broke the silence. "How does this work? I am not certain I can fall asleep at will." Naruto responded by simply holding out a clenched fist toward Gaara.

Gaara simply stared at it. "Bump it with your fist!"

"Oh. That makes more sense." Gaara added with sarcasm.

-0-0-0-

Temari watched as her brother and her boyfriend walked side by side towards the gates of Konoha.

She silently prayed they'd be okay. Prayed the Bijuus wouldn't destroy them all. Prayed those idiots came back to her.

She saw the Jounin retreating in mass, each stopping briefly to throw weapons or jutsu behind them to cover their retreat. Her gaze shifted back to the two as they nearly reached the gate. She watched as they bumped fist awkwardly. Awkwardness turned to amazement as Golden chakra wrapped around Naruto in a brilliant shining cloak. He looked like a beacon against the darkness, she almost didn't notice Gaara's gourd melt and change shape. How it mimicked Naruto's own cloak as if he wore a jacket made of sand. Loose crimson chakra wrapping around him. The pair looked like real brothers dressed like that.

Without looking back, Naruto threw his hand into the air. A prominent thumbs up, her signal to attack.

Shifting her fan fully open, she bit her thumb and smeared blood across its width. "Well it's not complete yet, but you said messy so it's on you Naruto"

With a might swing of her fan she yelled out " _ **Third Stage!**_ _**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!"**_ Any ninja daring to follow the retreating Allied ninja would be running full tilt into her attack, and two Jinchuuriki.

The last sight she had of the two as they past the village gate was their cloaked backs disappearing into the aftermath of her attack. The kanji for ' _ **Love'**_ standing next to ' _ **Hope'**_ glowing faintly in the gathering dust storm.

She'd never admit it to Naruto or Gaara, but the subsequent moments would give her the occasional nightmare for months to come. Killing intent she never dared to imagine bathed the area and made her weak at the knees. As scared as she was, she knew for the Iwa-nin the dual roars dripping in bloodlust were aimed at them.

 **AN: So that's it. I had in mind to finish it up with first a scene featuring the two transformed taking the afternoon to slay Iwa soldiers, then to just horse around, lounge in the sun, and spend time as brothers often do. Then the final scene hours later having Naruto and Gaara jailed the two Tailed beasts once more, but content with 'yard time' and watching the sunset as Temari came looking for them. But I liked the imagery of Temari's point of view watching the two walk off to battle.**

 **So in case it wasn't clear Naruto is not as strong as he was when he fought Obito/Madara with the Chakra Cloak. What he did instead was Unlock the Chakra Cloak. Think of it as a multiplier. If it multiplies his power 10 times, that's great unless his power is 2. Being still a Genin with only a low Chunin power without the Fox's help means with the Cloak he's at best low Jounin level, maybe.**

 **His power synergizes better with the Kyuubi only because of the Kyuubi's good mood at the chance to run around for a bit. As the Kyuubi stated earlier Naruto can only hand so much chakra at a time. It was a fluke, and a one off that he could summon up to 7 tails with no (as of et seen) Major consequences. And that is only due to the Kyuubi actively trying to spare Naruto's life.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this; as always it was not Beta read by someone else so yea…**

 **Please read and review the original** **Existence** **by Denim88!**


End file.
